The Love of My Life
by SoKaiwriterguy
Summary: Sora and Kairi's romantic tale of romance, my first ever fanfiction. warning, if you are a moron and like Tidus, get a life and he dies in Atlantica. Good riddance


The Love of My Life

CH1:Doing More for Him

It seemed like yesterday Tidus broke Sora's ribs. I remember the day of the surgery Ventus and I left to go visit him in the Traverse Town after the surgery. I just knelt by his bedside, crying so hard I could barely breathe. All I could manage to say was, "Sora, I, I love you more than anything else in the universe." He smiled weakly, barley able to open his eyes, and said, "Kairi, I love you more than you love me, Goodnight, and may our intertwined destinies bring us back together soon." As, we left for Destiny Islands, I said to Ventus, "We need to do more for him, I say we give him the best night of his life when he comes home." Ventus says, "Sure, I never really payed him back for saving my life, twice." As we returned home, we all had dinner, and took Tidus to hell, I mean Atlantica. Aqua sewed the most beautiful dress in the universe, while Riku made a list of Sora's favorite things. I called the hospital and asked, "When will Sora Airkey be out?" and the rsceptionist replied, "One week, mainly to regain his strength." I brought this news to the others, and decided a week was reasonable enough, even with my daily visits.

After a week of preparations, the day finally came. As Sora walked into the lobby he had his trademark smile on his face when he saw me in the beautiful dress Aqua made. As we boarded the Gummi Ship, he said, "Kairi, this may sound mean, but that dress is going a bit overkill, no offense," I reply, "None taken, but tonight will be the best night of your life." When we landed, Sora took a knee, pulled a ring from a pocket in the inside his jacket, and said, "Kairi, I have no idea what I'd do if you died, and I'd be honored to spend the rest of my life with you, Will you marry me?" All I could say was, "Yes." After dinner, I moved all my belongings into Sora's house. We had Riku and Terra move Sora's guest bed into his room and merge it with his bed. That night, we slept together. At about midnight, I said, "Sora, I'm cold, and I know this might hurt your ribs, but could we cuddle?" All Sora said was, "I'm here for you, but, do be careful about the ribs, So, how cuddly are you talking about?" I reply, "As cuddly as you can, without hurting your ribs." That night we slept perfectly. No interruptions, no waking up hearing Tidus say, "OW, MY STICK BIT ME!" and no nightmares.

CH2:Wedding Plans

The next day I made breakfast while Sora turned on the news.

He looked at me and said, "I hate to rush things, but I think we should start planning our wedding," all I said was, "Okay, I'll call Aqua, I bet she could help plan the wedding, and my dress." I called Aqua's cell phone and she said she'd get here ASAP. She had about three four-inch binders stuffed with paper. She was still in her pajamas, but so were we. I apologized for making her come here so early, but she seemed fine with it. I made us all some coffee, and we started with the location. After a half hour of brainstorming, we decided upon the islands shore. We moved on to bridesmaids and the best man. Sora immediately said, "Riku, or Roxas, or Ventus, um, yeah, Riku."

I listed my bridesmaids, and Aqua was one of them. We planned all day, even

staying in our pajamas. When Aqua left, Sora and I got ready to go to bed. He asked me, "Should we cuddle again?" I replied, "Of course, love." That night we slept face to face, effectively hugging. If he made a noise suggesting pain, I'd loosen up a bit, and kiss him right on his lips. We slept even better. The next week, we picked out the menu, music, dresses, and the rest. The only thing left was the cake, which took a couple of days. Eventually, we had everything planned and ready. The only problem was Sora's ribs were still a little sore for a suit. So we announced everything was planned out, but we needed to get everything we needed. Over the next month, we had everything and Sora's ribs weren't sore. That day was perfect. My dress was even prettier than the last one. It was white with a pink heart on the torso. It's bottom flowed perfectly down to my ankles. The dress also complimented my usual

style, even having the two zippers on the chest to make it easier to get into.

Sora's last minute idea to have everyone sing "Kiss the Girl" was even included. Everything we wanted was there and ready for use.


End file.
